I Should Have Mentioned That
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: Rogue likes motorcycles, someone should have told Remy that.


**Title:** I Should Have Mentioned That

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Rogue likes motorcycles, someone should have told Remy that. Takes place a few years after X3, Rogue did NOT get the cure but she can control her powers now. ROMY!

**Disclaimer:** Did Romy meet in X1, fall in love in X2 and have babies in X3? No? Well then I don't own them!

"Gambit."

"Logan."

The two long time friends looked at each other for a moment before Logan gestured for Gambit to follow him inside.

"Nice bike."

"Merci, just got her."

"Your damn plane still barely running?"

"Non, she gave out me a couple years ago."

"Casualties?"

"Just laughs." Logan grunted in response and opened the door to Storm's office.

"Gambit, Storm. Storm, Gambit." Was the long and short of Logan's introduction.

"Ororo Monroe. It's nice to meet." Storm said, filling in the gasps.

"Remy LeBeau. It's pleasure to meet you too chere." He replied with a charming smile and wink, while kissing the back of Storm's hand.

"Back off Cajun." Came Logan's growl, it was then that Gambit noticed the simple silver ring on Storm's finger and the matching thicker band on Logan's.

"Married? Never thought I would see the day."

"You didn't." Was Logan's reply, causing Gambit to laugh.

"That's true. Well then it's definitiely nice to meet you Stormy."

"Don't call me that." Came Storm automatic reply.

"Whatever you say... Stormy." Ororo sighed and looked to Logan who shrugged and patted his front pocket for a cigar and lighter.

Gambit was shown around the mansion and grounds, before he could finally get settled into his new room. It was the next day that Gambit made his way down to the garage. He was gonna take a ride and maybe find some company, until he saw someone bent over his baby, inspecting her.

"Can I help you?" He asked. The person jumped up and turned around, revealing herself as a girl. A very beautiful girl with green eyes and brown hair with the most alluring white streak in the front.

"Oh sorry, I was just admiring your bike. It's very nice." She said, a smooth Southern twang lacing through her words. She turned away from him and back towards the bike.

"And you are?"

"Oh right, you don't know me. I'm Rogue."

"Gambit." He said, figuring if the girl didn't want to give him her real name he wouldn't give her his.

"I know."

"Logan tell you I was coming?"

"Yeah but I would have known you anyway."

"I'm fairly certain we've never met chere, so how would you know me?"

"Long story short, I have some of Logan's memories in my head including some stuff about you. Now Remy, can I take it out?" Rogue asked, gesturing to the bike.

"Logan's memories in your head? How did... you want to take my bike out?" Gambit said, giving the girl a strange look.

"Yeah. Can I?"

"Non."

"Why not?"

"I don't know you, I don't know if you can ride and I was planning on taking off." Rogue bit her lip and straddled the bike anyway.

"Come on please? I just want to see how she handles the curves up the road." Gambit couldn't believe this girl, he said no and she still climbed on. He watched as she traced her fingers over the contours of his bike, her eyes taking in every detail and then she looked back at him.

"You could ride with me?"

"It's my bike."

"Possession is 9/10ths of the law."

"And I'm in possession of the keys."

"I could hotwire it."

"I'd have you on your back before you could get started."

"You wish!" Rogue replied with a naughty grin. Gambit opened his mouth to reply and then snapped it closed. Had she really said that? And did she just render him speechless?

"What's a matter Cajun? Cat got your tongue?"

"Want me to show what I can do with my tongue?" He purposely dragged his eyes up and down her body before coming back to her face. She was blushing deeply but refused to look away.

"What's a matter Mississippi? Cat got your tongue?" He mocked when she didn't say anything in reply. Her eyes flashed in challenge and suddenly she swung her leg off the bike, approaching him slowly.

"All this talk about tongues and you might just give a girl the wrong idea?"

"And what idea would that be, chere?"

"That you're all talk, no action." Rogue smiled sweetly as she continued her slow, preditory advance on him. Gambit raised en eyebrow at her words.

"I'm more action than you can handle petite."

"Says you."

"You want a demonstration?"

"Nah, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Rogue turned aburtly as if to leave. Gambit reached out, grabbing her arm, spinning her around and into his arms. They were pressed tightly against each other.

"I didn't hurt myself."

"Don't count your chicks before they hatch, you haven't done anything yet Cajun." Rogue's voice was full of amusement but Gambit wanted her to be overwhelmed and speechless by him, not amused.

"You know chere, that mouth might get you in trouble." He replied, his eyes lingering on her lips and then flicking back up to her eyes.

"And there you go. All. Talk." Rogue opened her mouth to say something else when Gambit impulsively leaned down and kissed her. She let out a surprised squeak but didn't struggle, instead she pushed her hands under his trench coat and wrapped her arms around his waist. They kissed for a long time, losing themselves in each other before Rogue finally pushed Gambit away.

"What's wrong chere? Too much action for you?" Gambit asked as Rogue backed away from him and straddled his bike again. She smirked at him over her shoulder and then his bike came to life underneath her. She took off at break neck speed, her laughter ringing in Remy's ears as he stood there in shock watching her drive off on his bike. Logan came into the garage a moment later and looked at Gambit questioningly.

"She... she picked _my_ pocket and stole _my_ bike!" He exclaimed, looking back and forth between Logan and the empty drive way. Logan laughed out right and patted Remy on the shoulder.

"Yeah, she likes motorcycles. A lot. I should have mentioned that." Logan said as he walked away, grinning as he heard the distant sound of Rogue's laughter coming back towards the mansion. Having Gambit around was gonna be interesting, especially if Rogue kept taking his bike.


End file.
